


Curious (Do You Love Me)

by DavidVersace17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidVersace17/pseuds/DavidVersace17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story Of How Liam & Scott Fell in Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (You Drive Me) Crazy

 Liam has been keeping an eye on Scott lately. He's grown very fond of his alpha, ever since Scott saved him from the well, his curious heart can't help but feel as if he likes Scott more than a friend, the lacrosse hottie just _drives him crazy_. He Knew Kira has a thing for Scott, but he's gonna try and win his beloved Scotts heart, and he's not gonna let anyone get in his way.

 

Liam is trying to dress in nicer clothes for school everyday, he even enlisted Lydia to help him improve his style, hoping Scott will notice. 

"Hun, by the time I'm done with you, all eyes will be on you. Everyone will either want you or be you." Lydia said with a wickedly devious smile on her face. "Are you ready to try on clothes like theres no tomorrow?"

letting out a deep breathe "Ready as I'll ever be".

They were in the Versace store for quite some time and Liam was exhausted after trying on sooo much clothes, but he'd do anything to get Scott's attention. When they finished Lydia had brought Liam complete outfits, enough to wear a different one each day for a month.

"Holy shit Lydia, THANK YOU!!! this stuff was soooo expensive, I can't believe you brought them for me!!" Liam gushed while giving Lydia a tight hug

"Don't mention it sweetie, I'm your friend, I'm here to help. Now go get em!!, Scott would be be crazy not to notice you now!" Lydia said

"Thanks!, but.... ummm Lydia, how'd you know that this is all for Scott and that I like him?"

"Please, I see you staring at him all the time, I'm pretty sure the whole pack knows you like him" Lydia explained

Liam blushed "Sooo its that obvious eh?"

"Duh! of course!! but leave it to Scott to be so blind and not notice........yet that is" Lydia said with a smirk.

 

The next morning Liam woke up to a whistle being blown followed by hearing "Liam wake up!!!". Liam opened his eyes to find none other than the it couple of the school, _Stiles & Jackson_.

"What are you guys doing here?" Liam asked

"Lydia told us about your little plan about getting Scott's attention, and we're here to help" Stiles explained

"Help me how??" Liam asked rubbing his eyes

"Well I'm going to pick out what your going to wear, and to make sure you don't mix and match the wrong things" Stiles said

"Right, and I'm here to do your hair, cuz, I mean, look at me, my hair is perfect, right babe" Jackson said while throwing a wink Stiles' way.

"Of course boo" Stiles said and then planted a quick kiss on Jackson's lips.

"Well, ummm ok, I'm gonna go take a quick shower" Liam said already heading towards the bathroom.

Since Liam is going to shower Stiles already went into the younger boys closet and picked out the perfect outfit. So he and Jackson had a bit of time to themselves.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jackson asked

"Blasting Nicki Minaj's Anaconda on your iPhone so we can grind and make out, hell yeah!!!" Stiles said excitedly

Jackson just gave a small laugh and shook his head "Stiles your lucky _you_   _drive me crazy!_ I was thinking we'd make out, but dancing & making out sounds even better!" 

So while Stiles and Jackson were dancing and having fun together in Liam's room, the younger teen fantasized about him and Scott getting together while he showered.

 


	2. Gimme More

 Liam finished showering, dried himself off, wrapped his towel around himself and made his way back to his room.

As Liam went in he just looked at what Stiles and Jackson were doing with wide eyes and an open mouth "OH MY GOD!"

 

"Don't don't don't, my anaconda don't Don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Yeah, he love this fat ass Yeah, this one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck those skinny bitches, fuck those skinny bitches in the club I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club Fuck you if you skinny bitches WHAT? I got a big fat ass Come on"

Stiles and Jackson just stopped and froze when they noticed Liam was back and saw them grinding, grabbing each others ass, and making out. 

The two of them stood there blushing, "Umm, well then..... here I laid out your clothes, put them on and then Jackson can do your hair" Stiles said quickly stepping out of the room with Jackson, giving Liam privacy to change.

 

After Liam got changed Jackson did his hair, and threw a hot watch, and a necklace on him to complete his look.

"Dammnnnn you look hot" Jackson and Stiles both said at the same time.

"You guys really think so?" Liam asked still not feeling too confident, Jackson and Stiles just rolled their eyes and both gave each other a knowing look and nodded.

Jackson and Stiles dragged his ass to the mirror "Look for yourself hot shot" Stiles said.

"Woww I do look good!!" "Thanks guys" Liam said giving the two older teens a hug.

"Hmm you look better than I expected" they all turned their heads to see Lydia standing there.

"Now lets get you to school to show off your hot new look" Lydia said already heading downstairs.

They all got their stuff and headed after her. The two older teens took off in Jacksons Porsche, and he rode with Lydia in her barbie pink Mercedes.

They got to the school and Lydia had parked, getting ready to get out of the car, "Lydia wait!" Liam screamed "what if I can't do this!?, I'm not confident like you, what if I trip and fall and make a fool of myself in front of Scott, what if??!!...."

"LIAM!! CALM DOWN!!" Lydia shouted at him while shaking him.

"You'll be fine just be yourself, Scott will notice you with your new look and all, but he won't like you because of your look, he'll like you for being you and having confidence in yourself, trust me confidence is attractive, just believe in yourself" Lydia said assuringly with a warm smile. "Now come on, get to work bitch" Lydia joked with a wink.

Liam just smiled and nodded "Okay, I'm ready".

 

They made their way into the school and as they walked in all eyes were on them, and why wouldn't they be, everybody stares at Lydia everyday cuz she's drop dead beautiful and she was used to people staring, but everyone was surprised by Liam, he had a fresh off the runway look that nobody could resist.

Scott had his back to Liam, talking away with Kira, but suddenly she wasn't saying anything and seemed as if she couldn't get her eyes off something "Hello Kira!!, earth to Kira" Scott tried to snap her out of it, but she didn't so Scott turned around to look at what she couldn't stop staring at "Wooaaaahhhhhhh" Scott said. 

"Liam looks amazing, how could I not notice his beauty before, and its not even the clothes, his confidence is so alluring, I think I'm actually gay for him, I never thought I'd ever look at any guy like this before but....... Damnnnn" Scott thought to himself with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, almost drooling.

"HEY Liam" 

"Hey Scott"

"Woww you look amazing by the way, sick get up!" Scott said complimenting the younger teen.

"Thanks I'm glade you like it" Liam replied with a wide grin.

"Soooo..... I was thinking maybe you'd want to have lunch with me? just the two of us?" Scott asked fidgeting.

"YESS OMG YESSS I'D LOVE TO!!!...........I mean ummm.... ya sure man, that sounds cool" Liam said blushing trying to play it cool after his burst of excitement.

"Cool, see ya then" Scott said heading off to his class, leaving Kira there with a look saying "Wtf just happened".

 

Liam ran towards Lydia, Jackson and Stiles, almost knocking them over with his big bear hug.

"OMG you guys he asked me to have lunch with him, just the two of us!!!!!, and I didn't even do anything, I was just me, Thank you guys for helping me!!!!".

They all smiled and laughed a little "No problem man" "Ya don't mention it" Jackson and Stiles replied.

"Anything to help out a friend in the love department, I knew even Scott wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you, and see I told you all you have to do is be confident and be yourself, you can't get someone to like you if you don't believe in yourself" Lydia said matter of factly while wiping her hair back.

"Ya your right, I didn't believe in myself so much before, & I didn't have any confidence either, but I do now thanks to all of you, and it feels great!"  Liam said with a warm smile as the quartet made there way down the hall headed towards each of their class'.

Liam hoped that now that Scott has noticed him and asked him to lunch, it would only be a matter of time till it lead to  _more._

 

 


	3. Lonely

 Liams POV

Math class had finally ended which means its time for lunch with Scott. My heart was pounding so fast and I had butterflies. I was sooo excited I couldn't believe Scott might actually be

interested in me ME!!!.  Just as I turned the corner headed towards Scotts locker, I see him 

kissing.......KIRA!!!! 

My eyes started to water, I felt so angry and so hurt, I ran the other way without looking back.

I knew it was too good to be true, how could I have been so stupid to actually think Scott would like me, he can do way better, with someone who didn't get kicked out of their previous school 

for smashing their coaches car, and someone who doesn't have IED, and he did. I don't deserve him, I don't deserve anybody I'm better off alone.

*****************************

I finally stopped running and noticed I was in front of my house. Considering that I felt like shit I wasn't gonna go back to school, there were only two periods left and I couldn't care less about 

them right now. All I wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball with blankets, a bunch of food and watch Ellen cuz she always makes me feel better and maybe she'll make me feel less  _Lonely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in 4ever!!! But life gets in the way. Anyway just know that even though I might not update consistently, I'll never abandon this story. Btw sorry I know its short but I'll try to make it longer next time, and hopefully make the story better too. I'll try to update soon.


	4. Out of the Woods

Lydia's POV 

Last period just ended and I haven't seen Liam since this morning. I hope his lunch with Scott went well, lord knows how crazy he is for him. 

I see Scott heading out the front door of the school "Hey Scott wait up!!" 

"Hey Lydia, whats up?"

"Have you seen Liam anywhere?, and btw how was your guys' lunch together?"

"Well.... actually he never showed up for lunch and I haven't seen him around since this morning either"

"Wait...... what!!!?? that doesn't sound like him at all!, I hope he's not in some kind of trouble"

"Oh he's not in trouble, but he did seem upset" someone said behind them.

They turned around to see Danny behind them.

"What do you mean "upset"? what happened Danny??!! you better tell me everything or I'll hurt you" I said pulling his ear.

"Oowww ok ok!!" "I saw him heading towards Scott but he stopped when he saw Scott and Kira kissing, and we all now he has a big crush on him, so I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy to see that, and he turned around and ran, I tried to go after him but he just disappeared, I didn't tell anyone cuz I thought the poor kid needed some space"

"Wait... Liam likes me??"

"YES!!! of course he does you big donut!! how could you not know!!!???? and how could you invite him to lunch with you, and then be playing tonsil hockey with Kira??, he thought you liked him, now he's probably heart broken!!" I yelled at Scott and also smacked him for being such an idiot.

"I didn't kiss Kira... she kissed me, she wanted us to go out, but I told her I had feelings for someone else. I do like Liam, but now I've screwed everything up"

I got an idea, and I quickly txted Derek to come to the school. "Well lucky for you, I'm here to help" They all waited around for a few minutes for till Derek showed up.

"Hey babe" Derek said sneaking up behind Lydia and giving her a quick kiss "I missed you"

"I missed you too baby, thanks for getting here so quick"

"I need you and Danny to help Scott plan a perfect date, while I go check up on Liam and tell him that Scott wants to talk to him, hopefully I can convince him to agree to see Scott cuz he must be pretty mad at him right now" Derek and Danny gave a quick nod. "Don't worry babe we'll do our best, and I also have something special planned for us later tonight" Derek said smirking and kissing Lydia passionately. 

Pulling back from Derek's kiss "oh and Scott you better not let anything like this ever happen again, cuz I'll kick your ass if you hurt him again" "and so will I" Derek said with a very serious face.

"I promise I won't"

"Good" they said in unison.

"Okay well I'm off to go see Liam, I'll txt you when to come" I said and kissed Derek goodbye, I can't wait to have some alone time with him later tonight after all this is resolved. I got in my car and speeded off towards Liam's house, I hope he's home and not wandering around somewhere cuz I really don't wanna have to drag his ass _out of the woods_ if he decided to got there.

 


	5. Early Mornin'

_**Lydia's POV** _

I finally got to Liam's house. I got out of my car and went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and I was greeted by Mrs.Dunbar. "Hello Lydia, its so nice to see you, how are you dear?" 

"Hi Mrs.Dunbar, I'm good thank you, I was wondering, is Liam home?"

"Yes he is dear, he's up in his room, you can go right on up"

"Thanks Mrs.Dunbar"

 

I walked up the stairs to Liam's room, he had his door closed, so I knocked before entering "mom please leave me alone, I'm fine" Liam yelled.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Liam its just me"

"oh hey Lydia" Liam said. The boy was sitting on his bed with a few blankets, chips, popcorn, candy bars, and other junk food around him, watching the Ellen Degeneres show and he looked liked he'd been crying. poor guy, hopefully when I tell him everything he'll cheer up.

"whats up?" he asked

I sat down next to him on his bed "Danny told me that you saw Scott and Kira kissing and that you ran out of school upset, I wanted to see how you were holding up, and tell you...."

"I knew Scott would never like someone like me, I was stupid to think so, thanks for helping me and stopping by to check on me..." Liam interrupted me 

"Liam shut up for a sec, I'm trying to tell you something important" I interrupted him by putting my hand on his mouth

"Scott didn't kiss Kira, Kira kissed him and asked him out, but Scott turned her down and told her he likes someone else. He told me and Danny after we told him you like him, which he was happy to hear since he likes you to, a lot. So stop mopping around and get happy cuz Scott likes YOU only YOU!!!!"

"what!!!!????? really!!!! are you serious?" Liam asked Incredulously

"Liam I'm dead fucking serious, Obvi you know I wouldn't joke about something likes this"

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!! I Can't believe this, I'm sooo happy right, now, I can't believe Scott knows I like him and he actually likes me back!!!!" Liam said freaking out and jumping around like a kid who just got surprised by his parents telling him they're going to Disney World.

"Ok calm down, I'm not done just yet. Scott knew you'd be upset and thought you might not wanna see him, which is why I came, and he said he wants to see you, if you'd agree to see him"

"yeah tell him to come tomorrow in the  _Early Mornin' at like 9ish 10ish,_ hope he won't mind getting up early on a saturday, I just wanna spend as much time with him as possible" Liam said with a face full of joy

"Yeah I'll tell him, and I know he's got somethin' special planned for you" I said with a wink

"Tell me tell me!!" Liam pressed 

"Nah uh, your just gonna have to wait for your Prince Scott to tell you" I replied with a smirk

"Anyway Derek's got something special planned for me, so I'm gonna head out, good luck tomorrow, and remember to be yourself." 

"Thanks, for everything Lydia, I don't know where I'd be without you" Liam said while giving me a hug

"Thats what friends are for sweetie" I said with a smile

"Have fun with Derek tonight"

"Don't worry I will" I said with a wink and headed out of Liam's room and out his front door.

 

I got in my car and before heading off I sent a quick txt to Scott "I told Liam everything about the whole misunderstanding, and that you like him back, he's really happy you like him and he wants you to go to his house tomorrow at 9ish 10ish, good luck and I hope you, Danny & Derek came up with something special to do?"

Scott - oh man I'm so happy he knows it was a misunderstanding and that he agreed to see me, thx your the best Lyds, don't know where I'd be without you! and yes we planned a perfect first date ;) oh and Derek wants you to head to his place right away.

Me - Your welcome & lets face it you'd all be lost without me :) ;) k  Thanks for telling me.

I put my phone down. started my car and headed off towards Derek's house, I can't wait to see what he planned for us!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long to update. I'll try to update again soon, don't worry I won't take too long this time, I know you guys want Sciam goodness and you'll get it soon I promise.


	6. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has adult language and adult scenarios happening (Sex). You've been warned.

**_Lydia's POV_ **

I just got to Derek's place, I'm making my way up to the door and I get a txt from him saying "Come up stairs to my room ;)".

I go in make my way up to his room, I walk into the room and I was blown away at the sight before me......

Rose petals on the bed, pizza, soft drinks, chocolates, vanilla lit candles all around and the Notebook dvd menu waiting for someone to press play!!!!

Then without me realizing Derek came up behind me, his hands on my waist and his soft lips giving me kisses up and down my neck.

"Hey baby, I've missed you" he said with that hot husky voice of his I love

"I've missed you too Der, been so busy helping out Liam but now that thats done I'm glade we can focus on us"

"Ya me too. so what do you think of everything?  do you like it?"

Instead of replying I just gave him a sweet passionate kiss and moved his hands from my waist, down to my ass instead, which he squeezed, and caused me to moan into the kiss.

Pulling back he said "I guess that means you really like it?"

"No.... I LOVE IT!!!! your the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for!!!" I said with a glowing smile

"And your the best girlfriend a guy could ask for!" he replied with _Sparks_ in his eyes. "do you want to watch the movie now and eat pizza?" he asked 

"hmm..... how 'bout we do this first" I said and kissed him immediately and pushed him back on the bed. 

We started removing each others clothes and finally we were naked. Derek was slowly kissing down my chest, my boobs and squeezing them, he then made his way down my stomach and

below my navel, and then he started to eat me out,  and I had to grab the sheets, my toes curled, and I grabbed his head and pulled his hair and pushed him in even deeper. 

"ahhh ohhh Derek yesss babyyy, your tongue is fucking amazingggggg ahhh ohhh.... yaaa...!!!" I finished, and then I pulled up Derek for a hot kiss, his tongue begged for entrance, and I 

gladly let him in.

"You ready for the main event babe?" he asked

"hold on I wanna suck your dick first, you deserve it for doing all this" I said and grab his dick.

I started to lick the tip first, teasing him a bit, and then I let him have it. I bobbed my head back and forth in a good rhythm and he grabbed my hair, which made me feel even more into it.

"ohh yahhhh!!! suck my dick Lydia, your mouth feels so nice and warm,aaaahhhh and your lips are so soft, ohhh yeah!!!! your so beautiful!!!!! ahhhhh oh my goddddd I'm gonna come!!!!!!!

ahhhoo ohhhh aaa baby!!!!!"

Derek came and I swallowed every last drop of him.

"Make love to me now Derek, I want you sooo bad!!!" 

I got into my fave position which is cowgirl on top of him and he put his dick inside me.

I started moving up and down slowly first cuz he's huge, and then when I felt it go more smoothly I wanted more.

"Fuck me harderrrrr Derek, faster!!!!"

"Lydia I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't worry baby you won't"

"Ok but if it hurts we can stop right away ok?"

"Ok" I said giving him a quick kiss.

Derek then really picked up the pace. "Holy fuck babyyyyyy, oh ya give it mee!!!! , ohhh yaaaaa you feel soo fucking good inside me!!!!!! come for me Derek!!!!"

"ahhhhh ohhhhhh aaaaaaa fuck ya baby, holyyyy shittttt im gonna come aaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!ahhhuhhhh!!!!!! LYDIA!!!!" he came while his eye glowed a sapphire blue.

"Derek that was the best yet!!!!" I said calming down from our climax.

Derek reached into the drawer beside us.

"what are you looking for hun?"

he pulled out a small gift bag.

"This is for you Lydia"

I opened the bag and it had a box you put jewellery in. I opened the box and it had a gold necklace with letters spelling out "Lydia". I was speechless.

"I love you Lydia, when you wear this its like I'm with you everywhere you go"

"I love you to Derek, your so sweet!! I love this necklace, I'm never gonna take it off!!" 

I turned around and let Derek put the necklace around my neck and seal it. I turned back to him and he kissed me, I've never felt so much love put into a kiss,

I felt bliss.

We curled up together eating the pizza and chocolate afterwards, while watching the Notebook.

We fell asleep after the movie, with my head on his chest and his strong arms around me, it was a perfect night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will only focus on Sciam. I promise. I'll update soon.


	7. Sorry/Invitation (Part 1)

**~~~~Liam's POV**

 

" _Can't keep my hands to myself ah uh ah uh, I know I could but why would I want to"_

I woke up to my phone alarm going off, which I set to 8am. I'm so excited to finally be going out with Scott, I had to give myself enough time to get ready for that hot stud muffin. 

I hit the shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair up real nice, and put on one of the sexy outfits Lydia brought for me.

I was done by 8:45. 

I heard my phone buzzing, Scott texted me saying "Good Morning Liam, can't wait to see you, I'll be at your place at 9" 

"Morning, I'm looking forward to seeing you too Scott"  I replied to him.

I re-read what I replied to him and it sounded so bland, but oh well I don't wanna seem over excited. Maybe he'll try to charm me even more now, so I guess that's a plus. 

While I sit here looking pretty, might as well listen to Sel's Revival & BritBrits Glory on shuffle, to get me in a good mood. 

After a few songs, I heard the doorbell ring, I spray on some cologne and go to answer the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Life got in the way of me continuing this fic. To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second work, next to my Stiles/Jackson fic. Anyway I wanted to write a Sciam fic too because I think they're really cute. Im not the best writer so bare with me, if you have any feedback, questions or ideas, then feel free to comment.


End file.
